Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire
He is the daimyō, or Feudal Lord, of the Land of Fire and the husband of Madam Shijimi. Background In the anime, a meeting with Konohagakure was convened after Hiruzen Sarutobi stepped down as the Third Hokage. Danzō strongly suggested that Orochimaru be made Fourth Hokage. Hiruzen, however, pointed out that Orochimaru had grown power-hungry and showed signs of sinister intent. Ultimately, Minato Namikaze was elected as Fourth Hokage unanimously, excluding Danzō who detested the idea.2 Section heading In the anime, a meeting with Konohagakure was convened after Hiruzen Sarutobi stepped down as the Third Hokage. Danzō strongly suggested that Orochimaru be made Fourth Hokage. Hiruzen, however, pointed out that Orochimaru had grown power-hungry and showed signs of sinister intent. Ultimately, Minato Namikaze was elected as Fourth Hokage unanimously, excluding Danzō who detested the ideologies.3 Appearance He has small, circular eyes and dark pupils. He also wears the standard daimyō headpiece. Part One Search For Tsunade The Fire Daimyō was briefly mentioned to having been at an emergency meeting after the Third Hokage's death to choose a new Hokage; their choice from this meeting was Jiraiya.4 Part Two Pain's Assault Following the destruction of Konoha by Pain, the daimyō assembles a meeting to discuss how to proceed. Although he is reluctant to replace the comatose Hokage, Tsunade, he likes Shikaku Nara's idea of Kakashi Hatake becoming Hokage, recognising him as the son of Konoha's White Fang and the student of the Fourth Hokage. However, Danzō points out that the teachings that were passed down to Kakashi were the cause of Konoha's problems and current crisis. The Konoha Crush, the frequent confrontations with Akatsuki, the defection of Sasuke Uchiha, and the destruction of Konoha's infrastructure, all stemmed from the ideology that kindness and unity would lead to peace. Danzō believed the ideology simply made Konoha appear weak and left them exposed to attacks. He then nominated himself and states that he will take Konoha in a new direction, something one of the daimyō's advisers agrees with. The daimyō, persuaded by Danzō's words and reasoning, appointed Danzō as the Sixth Hokage Candidate, just in time for the Five Kage Summit. Five Kage Summit After Danzō's demise at Sasuke Uchiha's hands, the daimyō were informed of the formation of the Allied Shinobi Forces, and along with the other daimyō of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, they approved of the alliance's existence. The Fire daimyō then had a meeting with the council members and was prepared to appoint Kakashi Hatake as the next Hokage, but Tsunade was reported to have awakened, thus stopping the appointment. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation During the war, the Fire daimyō, and along with the other country daimyō, have relocated to a guarded safe house. The Fire daimyō doesn't appear to be too worried about being cramped up in the safe house and instead wonders what they should name the medals that will be presented to the shinobi after the war. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki The five daimyō spent the night playing mahjong and cards, and were worn out as a result. When they were awoken by a messenger with regards to the intense light that shone through the dark night, they were all trapped in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. 5 Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Ultimately, he and the rest of the world were freed from the genjutsu by Naruto and Sasuke after they ended the war. In Other Media Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire The Fire daimyō made a silhouetted appearance behind curtains in Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire, with a notable difference in his physical appearance and a much firmer mindset that might derive from a certain level of paranoia. After the missing-nin Hiruko declared a Fourth Shinobi World War against the Five Great Shinobi Countries, the daimyō, seeing Hiruko originated from Konohagakure, summoned the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, to explain her attempted actions of forming a shinobi alliance against the threat of the war that Hiruko declared. Apprehensive that Konohagakure might be planning a coup d'etat against the Land of Fire, he charged her of clearing the conflict immediately, lest Konohagakure be threatened with destruction, while refusing to listen to her excuses. References # ↑ Fourth Databook, page 213 # ↑ Naruto: Shippūden episode 349 # ↑ Naruto chapter 450, page 16 # ↑ Naruto ''chapter 140, page 10 # ↑ ''Naruto chapter 677, pages 10-11 Category:Naruto Universe Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Lord Category:Father Category:Land of Fire Category:Slave Category:Shonen Jump Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Married Category:Muggles